Rain
by MythBeliever101
Summary: Rain. It's a beautiful thing. A calming thing. A thing that created a solitude around me. It helped me through the toughest times. It was my first best friend. Now... Now it means so, so much more.
1. Forgotten

In the beginning, everyone expects a happy life. For me, there never was a happy life. For me, I wasn't raised with everything I wanted. I wasn't given toys or little books or attention. I was left to fend for myself at such a young age. But... It never bothered me. I found ways to live. I found ways to deal with what I was going through.

But I never got over seeing my parents playing with the little boy in the yard, laughing along with him or rushing to him if he even started to become sad. They would whisk him away to happy land while I watched from the roof, letting sadness wash over me.

I would, then, stare up at the cloudy sky and smile. Soon it would rain and I would be able to release my pain as the water ran down my face, soaking my skin. I laid down on my back, the rough shingles rubbing on my leather jacket, and sigh to myself. I would eventually come down and find something to eat. I would grab a warm blanket and go back on the roof to sleep.

The funny thing is that it seemed like no one noticed me. Like they didn't know I even existed. At first, it hurt. A lot. I remember waking up one morning and coming into the kitchen. I remember saying "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy." And I remember that they never turned around to say their usual "Morning Honey. How'd you sleep?" as they place a plate of pancakes in front of me.

And it never happened. It was as if I never existed. They made their breakfast and walked right past me, to the living room. I stood there, silently begging for my mom or dad to come back in and see me. And they never did. I felt hot tears fall down my face and I quickly wiped them away. I ran into my bedroom and wrapped myself in my blanket, decided to cry into it. I remember groping for my elephant, finding it, and hugging it tightly to my chest.

I remember, as a little girl of 6, packing up my things in my small little suitcase and going outside, banging the door hoping my parents would notice. They never did.

I remember waking up one morning and my family wasn't home. I remember, hours later, their car coming into the driveway and Mom walking out holding a blue wrapped bundle, staring at it lovingly. I was confused and then there was a little cry. I instantly knew that the bundle was my replacement. A baby that was taking my place.

I remember crying so many nights, not being able to sleep cause 6-year-old me felt so alone and unloved. I remember cuddling with my elephant and fuzzy blanket at night, trying to stay warm. Ever since the baby was born, my old room was his. Since I guess I never existed.

I remember the nights I would sneak in through the window that never shut, into the house and into the kitchen. I remember trying to find something to eat the next morning. I remember my old mom coming into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. I remember me trying to desperately get her attention. But it was in vain.

She never noticed me. She just filled her glassed and left. Left me behind.

And the realization that my own parents forgot me, hit me hard. It knocked the breath out of me, making me fall to my knees. I remember crying on the kitchen floor. I remember getting up and grabbing a knife. I remember have of my brain telling me to stop, but I couldn't. It was too late.

I remember running out of the house and walking in the rain. I remember climbing up a tree and holding my arm out. I was 9. The little boy in my room was 2. I remember bringing the blade down, slicing open my own skin before I could stop myself. I remember the rainwater falling down on the cut, washing the blood away. I remember making 3 more cuts, 2 on each arm.

I remember. I remember. I remember.

I remember how the rain comforted me. How the rain washed the blood away and kissed my wounds. I remember how the rain sang me to sleep. How the rain cradled me when I broke. I remember rain.

I opened my eyes and looked down from the roof. I was 13 now, cuts covered my arms. I watched the 6-year-old boy run out of the house, laughing, with his parents running behind. I watched as the dad scooped up his boy and kissed his forehead, tickling the boys' sides. I felt my heart break for the millionth time at the sight.

I've watched the family grow up, always in the shadows. I watched the family that should have remembered me and never did. I watched with an aching heart as my own parents forgot about me ever existing and focus on the little boy.

I pulled up my blanket and held onto my elephant and I saw the boy look up with a confused look on his face. He looked at me. He watched me. He... Smiled at me. The little boy waved at me to come down and play with him. His parents looked over at the roof, smiles quizzical, seeing nothing.

I could hear them telling the boy that no one was there. No one. The really couldn't see me. They really forgot about me. I felt another knife stab my chest and I held back tears.

The boys' parents smiled at him when he tried to tell them there was somebody up there. They took his hand and brought him back into the house, saying it was time for lunch. They smiled at each other as the boy nodded his head and skipped back into the house.

I thought maybe my old mom or dad would look back up in confusion and shake their head, mumbling to themselves that I wasn't there. But they didn't. They went back into the house. And somehow, that action alone dug the knife deeper in my chest than anything else.

I guess some part of me still hoped the would remember me. That maybe, oh god maybe, they remembered me. But they don't. They really don't. My own parents forgot me.

I felt tears fall down my face. I looked up at the sky and felt the first drop of cold rain fall on my cheek and slowly make its' way down. I laid back, again, and let the rain fall, let it soak my hair, my skin, my clothes. I felt my own tears mix with the rain, hot mixed with cold.

I heard the soft whispers of the wind. I felt the rain almost gently caress my face. I felt my body, suddenly warm in the cold, curl up and begin to feel tired. I felt my blanket being pulled over my with help of the wind. I felt the wind move my elephant closer to me and I snuggled against it. I felt the cold water turn warm, keeping me comfortable. I heard soft lullabies being sung to me as I fall to sleep. I felt a cold hand brush across my cheek, mumbling softly to me.

"It'll be alright, Love. Soon, the ones with power will come and rescue you. You will be loved again. You will be remembered, Mio Angelo. You will be found, Regina Degli Angeli. You will be loved."

I felt my consciousness fade away as I was lulled to sleep. I felt reassured that someone would love me.

Part of my brain said that someone loving me was impossible. It told me that no one would love a person like me. A person that has no family. I felt on the brink of tears again.

"Shh... Mio Angelo... Va tutto bene, amore mio. Ti amo mio caro. I'll always be with you, whenever it rains, I will be with you..." The voice was soothing, speaking in Italian that, surprisingly, I understood.

"Ti amo anch'io," I said to the voice, sleepily.

"Shh..."

I felt my body drift to sleep. I felt myself fall into the clutches of sleep. Felt myself drop into dreamland.

I wasn't sure why the rain, the wind, was talking to me. I wasn't sure it was even true. I felt safe, though. I felt warm and cozy.

I smiled to myself and snuggled my elephant closer to my chest.

"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma."

I smiled at the soft singing, falling fully asleep as the last note was hanging in the air. 


	2. McDonald's Meeting

I opened my eyes slowly, grimacing at the light. I stretched my arms above my head, back scraping softly against the rough shingles of the roof I call home. I left my arms above my head and looked up at the sky, it's red, orange, and golden colors washing warmth over me. I sighed to myself and peeled the soft blanket off me, pushing my worn, blue elephant to the side.

Slowly I sat up, twisting my back to relieve the tension the settled there at night. I slumped my back and stared at the ground sadly, realizing it was my 18th birthday. Another birthday without so much as a family. I glared at myself, at my ripped black jeans and a baggy sweatshirt with the 'TOP' in the middle. Black, battered Converse, and black socks lay beside me, staring at me sadly.

I grabbed my socks, freshly washed in the sink at the McDonald's that I work at. They had dried overnight. I slipped the socks, still a little damp, on my feet before grabbing my Converse and lacing them up on my feet. I stretched my legs over the edge of the roof, dangling them over the window of my old room.

I ran a hand through my surprisingly soft dark brown, almost black, hair tiredly. I tore my gaze from my legs and got up, repressing a shudder as cold air sent shivers down my back. I bent down to pick up my blanket and elephant, Elly. I hugged the soft elephant to my chest before putting her back down and folding the worn red blanket. I picked Elly back up and held her and the blanket to my chest as I bent my legs at the edge of the roof.

I jumped off, crouching low to regain my balance before standing up and running toward the tree I used to play in. I took hold of my elephant in between my teeth and gripped the blanket with two fingers in my right hand. I reached up and grabbed a handhold, searching for a foothold in the bark. Quickly I found the holds and raised myself up, using hand and footholds to climb up the tree as quickly as I could. Once I got almost to the top of the old tree, I pulled myself up on a thick branch and took Elly out of my mouth

Slowly, gripping the trunk of the tree, I rose. Balancing my feet on the branch, one hand holding Elly and the blanket, the other bracing myself against the tree. I raised my hand up to the branch above me and tucked both the blanket and the elephant there. I brushed my hands off and scampered down the tree. Once back on the ground, I walked to the front door of my old parents' house and grabbed the key out from behind the flower pot. I withdrew the rusty key and unlocked the door, pushing the door open slowly.

I poked my head in and scanned the house. The lights were all off except for a small night light in the hallway that led to my old room. Silently, I entered my old home and headed to the kitchen. There on the counter top lie my goal - fresh fruit. I grabbed an orange and two apples before walking slowly down the dark hall. I passed my old bedroom, the door cracked open. I risked a look in the boys' room.

Inside the room, the walls were painted a dark green and had dinosaur sticks permanently stuck on. There was a poster of _Jurassic Park_ next to his closet. He apparently had drawn tons of dinosaurs which were strewn on his desk. I looked over at the bed. A dinosaur comforter wrapped the 11-year-old boy tightly. The little boy that was my brother. He had a small smile on his face which brought a small smile on my lips. It was rare I saw something that made me smile. As the little boy stirred, I withdrew myself and walked to the bathroom.

I pushed the door open, cringing when it released a soft creak. I pushed the door open all the way and entered, closing it quickly behind me. As I was enveloped in darkness, I debated on flicking the light switch up to let me see clearly but reasoned that it might attract attention. I placed the fruit on the counter before blindly searching for my toothbrush, I had recently bought, under the sink. Once my fingers wrapped around the rubber grip, I rose and turned the water on low, just to wet my brush. I grabbed the toothpaste on the counter and put some on my brush. Quickly, I brushed my teeth, rinsed, and put my brush away. I grabbed my fruit and left.

Closing the bathroom door behind me softly, I heard a cough come from the little boys' room. As silently as I could, I walked out of the hallway and back to the front door. But the little boy had other plans.

I heard the door open slowly, it creaking in the process. I froze. I already knew for a fact that this little boy can see me, well everyone can except my parents for some reason. What was he going to do if he saw me? I silently hoped he was just going to the bathroom.

"Are you the same girl from the roof?" The little boys' voice was slightly rough from just waking up.

_Crap._ I slowly turned around, holding the fruit behind my back. "Um... Yeah...?"

The boy was dressed in dinosaur pajamas, his top displaying the words _Jurassic Park_ bold, red letters. The boy smiled at me brightly. "I'm Ryan. Who are you and why do you live on my roof?"

I hesitated. Was the boy planning something? "I... I'm Angel..." I slowly backed up, hoping to get to the door before he asked more questions.

"Why do you live on the roof?" The boy, Ryan, seemed genuinely concerned about why I lived on a roof and not in a house.

"Look, Ryan, I really need to go. Can you forget you ever saw me?"

The boy shook his head at me, frowning at my answer. "Why did you never play with me?"

I sighed, hand hitting the door. I searched for the knob. "I don't know. Your p-parents-" oh god did that sting. "I don't think they want me to."

The boy stared at me. "But they never saw you. Are you a ghost or something?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, hand turning the knob. _Thank God this door goes both ways._ "I'm not a ghost."

"Why do you always were long sleeves? Why do you always wear black? Why do you live on my roof?" The boys' voice slowly rose and I was scared his parents would wake up.

"Ryan... Can we talk later? I don't want to wake your mom and dad. Please?" I was pleading now, with the door almost open enough for me to slip out. Ryan seemed to realize that waking his parents wasn't a good thing so he nodded and whispered; "Promise?"

"Promise," I whispered back. I opened the door and waved goodbye to Ryan before walking out. I eased the door closed and readjusted my hold on the fruit before taking off at a jog from my old home, heading to the McDonald's that I work at. Once I was a distance away from the house and Ryan, I bit into an apple, intending to enjoy my breakfast before starting work.

I tucked the orange and the other apple into the pockets of my hoodie, saving them for my lunch this afternoon. I looked up at the morning sky to see clouds gathering, flying this way. I smiled to myself, taking another bite of the sweet fruit. Maybe my 18th birthday won't be so bad.

After about 20 minutes, McDonald's came into view and I had finished my apple. I scanned the sidewalk and quickly jogged over to the nearest trash can. Once I was rid of the apple core I jogged over to the entrance of McDonald's, hoping to wash off my hands before I started my shift.

I pulled the door open and waved to a few of the people manning the cashier. They waved back, barking out a, "Hey, Ang! It's in the back!" before returning to their customers. I nodded at their words before quickly walking to the bathrooms to remove the stickiness from my hands. I pushed the door open with my back and walked over to the sinks and ran my hand under the faucet. The cold water splashed onto my hands and I pumped some soap into my hand. Scrubbing my hands under the running water I contemplated doing anything for my birthday.

I sighed as the water automatically turned off before turning to the paper towels and pulling several out to dry my hands. What was the point of doing anything for my birthday when I had no friends and not a lot of spare money?

I threw the damp paper into the trash before walking out and heading to the back room where our cleaning supplies were. Tucked neatly in the corner was my outfit for work. I pulled the black shirt with the yellow and red 'M' and the matching black apron. I walked back into the bathroom, found an empty stall, and quickly changed. Walking back out and into the work area, I pulled my hair into a bun and I placed my hoodie on a spare hanger.

I walked over to the cashier, standing behind the man who called out to me earlier. "Hey, Jake. Need any help?" I let a small smirk pull the corner of my mouth as Jake turned to me with pleading eyes. "Please!"

I walked the short distance to the cash register next to Jake, turned it on and made sure everything was working right. I brushed a loose strand of my brown-black hair behind my ear, looking up with a fake smile, ready to great the next customer.

"Your smile looks pained, Ang. It's your birthday! Lighten up!" Jake was smiling at me just before a middle-aged man came up to him and started spouting off his order.

"I'll have a McDouble with a large fry. 20 piece chicken nuggets with honey BBQ sauce and a large drink. Also, 4 ice cream cones, but can I get that later?"

I rolled my eyes half at the order and half at Jake who was typing furiously on the little computer. "Um...Yes, sir. Just bring the receipt to show proof. So, a McDouble with a large fry, 20 piece chicken nuggets with BBQ sauce and a large drink? 4 cones for later?"

The man nodded his head and pulled out his wallet. I ignored the rest of the exchange, instead focusing on my stand with eyes drifting to the playground to watch the cute kids play. Even though a stake went through my heart as to why I never experienced that. I snapped out of my thoughts when a young women came up to me with money held in between her fingers. She was glancing up at me shyly, almost too afraid to talk.

I gave her a soft, kind smile. "Hey. How can I help you today, miss?" She smiled up at me, given a small boost of confidence with my warm greeting.

"H-hi," she stuttered through a bright smile. "M-my mom wants me to g-get... Three ice c-cream cones." I typed in her order in the computer and told her the total. She handed me three dollars. In the process, I saw that she wasn't wearing any sleeves and there were scars on her arm and a fresh cut too. I took the money and put it in the register, pulling out her change. I looked at my own bare arms, shocked that no one has seen them, meaning the hundreds of my own scars and a few that were just healing.

I handed her the change, purposely exposing my scars. She saw them and her eyes were wide. As the change and receipt were transferred, I lightly grabbed her hand and whispered to her. "You're not alone in this. I promise. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." In my hand, I had slipped a piece of paper on where to find me.

1583 Elm Drive Manhattan, New York

On the roof

You can call me Angel

She looked up at me with large eyes and a small, hopeful smile on her face. I released her hand and she read the paper, a smile growing slightly. She turned to me, voice soft. "Thanks, Angel. I'm Rose. I'll find you soon." She gave me one last smile before she went to her mom to give her the money and receipt. I turned around and made the ice cream, three in quick succession. I turned, placed the cones on the counter, and nodded to Rose who was heading over. She came and grabbed the ice cream and I smiled at her again. "Stay strong, Rose," I said as she walked away.

"You too."

"I'll try."

"Seems like you're a social butterfly today, Ang. Wow, what happened?" Jake was smirking at me, both of us free for the moment.

"Shut it. That's barely being social," I grumbled as I punched Jake's shoulder playfully, my literal only friend in this dump people call life.

"For you it is," Jake defended, punching my shoulder back. "Got anything planned for your birthday, Ang?"

I sighed, letting a few strands of hair fall into my eyes. "Jake... You know I don't have much money. Besides, what would a non-social butterfly like me do?"

"Angel. It is your birthday. You gotta do something!" Jake reached over, tucked the strands of hair out of my face and pulled them behind my ear. He rested his hand on my face and he stared at me. "If all fails to get you out tonight," Jake began, his voice soft and loving. "We can have a sleepover, k."

I smiled at the concept of another sleepover with Jake, nodding my head. "Sleepover." Jake smiled at me and lightly thumbed my cheek.

"Great." Jake seemed to realize he was still touching me because his face turned a bright red as I placed my own hand over his. I tugged his and away from my face and he pulled my hand to him and bowed his head. He pressed a soft kiss to my knuckles before smirking back up at me. We officially pulled away when Claire yelled at us.

"You, Lovebirds! Get your job done and make out during break!"

Jake laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at me, the redness of his face darkening. I cracked another grin and pink-tinged my face. "Shut it, Claire!" I yelled over my shoulder which earned several laughs.

Jake and I turned back to our work just as a new cluster of people came in, looking irritated and just wanting their food so they can head off to the big office buildings of New York City. I rotated from the cashier to taking drive-through orders to cook and back again. Jake rotated too.

Finally, at noon, my break hit. My bun was messy as I headed over to the 'outside world'. I grabbed my hoodie, that still held my orange and apple, and walked over to a table that was isolated from the rest. I slipped into the red booth and pulled my orange and apple out. I used the fingernail on my right pointer finger to tear away the orange peel of the orange. Slowly, I peeled the orange, revealing the delicious and tangy fruit.

"You are not going to tell me you're eating an orange and an apple for lunch, on your birthday, right?"

I looked up at Jake, glaring slightly. "Guess I can't tell you anything then."

Jake rolled his eyes and took a seat opposite me. "Good thing I ordered enough for two". Jake let out a sigh and picked up a single orange peel. "This is no way to eat on your birthday."

I glared, silently popped an orange slice in my mouth and chewed. Once I swallowed, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Jake... You know full well that I don't like people spending money on me. Besides, I'm not celebrating my birthday. It's just another day in the year." I shrugged.

"Wait wait wait. Onnneee. I'll spend money on my best friend cause I can and two. Not celebrating your birthday! Nu-uh sister! When you said 'got nothing planned' I did not expect that 'not celebrating my birthday' line. Not even." Jake was throwing his hands around the air, trying to get his point across.

The cashier shouted out a number and Jake stood, sending me one look that clearly said 'we are celebrating your birthday whether you like it or not.' I sighed and continued to eat my orange as Jake went to grab the food he bought for both of us.

Jake scrapped the chair back and I cringed in him doing so. He plopped the tray of food down on the table, holding a large McDonalds cup in my face. "Whatcha want to drink?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking for a moment. I haven't had soda in a long time that it was almost impossible to remember what I liked. "Sprite... Mixed with Pink Lemonade."

Jake wrinkled his nose at me. "Ew. You're lucky you're gorgeous." I rolled my eyes and watched him as he walked away, heading to the drink dispenser. I looked over at what was left of my orange and my untouched apple. I picked up another slice of orange and slowly chewed. Once I swallowed, Jake was heading back over with two cups in his hands.

"Here you are, m' lady. Your weird and probably disgusting contraption." Jake put my cup in front of me, wrinkling his nose again as I took a long swallow. The soda burned down my throat and I held back a cough. _Haven't had soda in forever..._

I placed my cup back down and Jake plopped down into the booth. He picked up the two cheeseburgers, placing one in front of me before dumping the two large fries onto the tray. He sprinkled the small packets of pepper on them and opened the ranch, hot mustard, and honey BBQ sauce. "Shoot. Almost forgot the ketchup. Be back in a flash, Ang."

I sighed and poked at the burger in front of me, Jake disappearing to grab ketchup. I wasn't really hungry. To be 100% honest, I never really was anymore. I had to remind myself to eat all the time and sometimes (more so around dinner-time) I forget. So I won't eat. Half an orange was enough for me and yet here was the cheeseburger that Jake bought for me. I couldn't just say no. He wouldn't have it, especially since it was my birthday.

Ugh. My birthday. I'm 18 now. A full grown adult. A person who would be graduating high school and preparing for college. Me? I found an online site to take some high school classes. I got my diploma a few years ago and college? Hell, I barely have enough money to buy food or clothes. I don't have enough money for college.

And even if I had enough money, I probably wouldn't go. I have way too much on my plate as it is.

I traced my finger across the grains in the polished table, lost in thought. Jake plopped back down and placed the ketchup down, next to the fires. I looked up at Jake. "Do I have to eat?"

Jake looked offended I even asked. "Uh, of course, you have to eat! You're way too skinny! And an orange with an apple for lunch does not cut it for the birthday girl."

I sighed and slowly unwrapped the cheeseburger. Jake grabbed a fist full of fries and shoved them into his face. "God, McDonald fries are heaven."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring Jake who was basically making-out with his food. I pushed the paper that wrapped the burger aside and took a small bite, sinking my teeth into the meat and bun. I chewed slowly, testing how my stomach would react with the sign of more food on its' way down. When my stomach showed no sign of throwing up, I swallowed the food and took another small bite.

Jake reached for his fifth fist-full of fries. I batted his hand away, glaring playfully. "Leave some for me, you dweeb. Eat your stupid burger."

Jake stuck his tongue out at me but withdrew his hands from the fries. He tore the paper off his burger and started devouring it as if this was his last meal on planet Earth. "Dude, you're going to choke. Slow down."

Through a mouth full of food, he responded. "We don't have forever on break. Gotta eat." Of course, it sounded more like: "Wef dotht hafe fforeser onf brekth. Gotsta eatf."

I rolled my eyes at him, choosing to continue taking small bites of my burger and a fry or two every other bite. Eventually, I had finished about half of the burger and my drink was a third of the way gone. I wrapped my burger back up and took my apple to put them in the pocket in my hoodie. Once they were safely tucked away, I stood.

"Breaks over in 3 minutes, Jake so if you're gonna eat fries, eat them quick." Jake didn't hesitate. He started shoving fries into his mouth at a fast rate. I rolled my eyes at him, sighing to myself. I walked away from him and back to the front. I placed my hoodie back on the hook with my apple still in its' pocket.

I leaned against the wall, waiting for Jake to come over so we can start our shift again. Being away from peering eyes I looked at my arms, at all the hundreds of scars on them. Some of them were deeper than others, some were longer than others. I looked at my right arm, lightly tracing the old and the new scars with my fingertips. I let my fingers grace over the more recent cuts, the ones that had yet to heal, letting out a small hiss of pain.

I closed my eyes, letting my hands fall to my sides. I tried to place myself, make myself believe, that everything was okay. That everything would be okay. Yet... My mind would have none of it. It wasn't okay. I wasn't okay. I would never be okay.

I sighed and opened my eyes, just in time to see Jake walking over, running his fingers through his hair. Once he caught sight of me, he jogged over, fixed his t-shirt, and opened the door. He held it open for me and gave a small bow. "Ladies first, Madam."

"Well in that case, shouldn't you be going first?" The joke slipped out without me even meaning to. My facade was on and prepped. I didn't need to even think about my words anymore. The mask held up my joking personality with ease.

God, it scared me.

Jake chuckled softly as I walked through the door, him following behind.

We both took over the cashiers again, letting the two guys off so they could go to their break. We helped out the customers that came and went, typing in their orders, getting their cups or ice cream, and then watched them walk away to enjoy their food. Some people would thank us. Jake would smile whole-heartedly and give a big "You're welcome" whereas I gave a small smile and let them on their way.

Our shifts were almost over, Jake working overtime so he could keep me company. Eventually, Jake was called over to help in the kitchen, leaving me to man the station on my own.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand, praying for my shift to be over soon so I could just go over to Jake's house and forget about my problems for a while. I rubbed my eyes with my fisted hands, stifling a yawn. _Since when was I tired?_

I stood up upon hearing the door open. I didn't bother to look up as I felt the presence of someone come closer. I started up the computer, ready for a new order. I looked up, my practiced fake smile already on.

My bright blue eyes dulled by years of sadness met with brown ones, almost black. I could practically see the cracks in them. He must have been through a lot too.

I almost let my fake smile drop. Finding someone who could maybe understand made me almost sigh out in relief. Almost made me want to sit down with this person and tell him everything.

Almost.

"I held myself back and pulled the fake smile back up. "Welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?"

The teen looked up at me through his brown hair the fell in front of his eyes. His voice was quiet, almost too quiet for me to hear. "A happy meal, please."

I nodded my head and typed the order on the computer. I glanced up at him, doing a quick once over. He wore a brown aviator jacket and a black skull shirt. On his right hand, there was a silver skull ring on his thumb. A black belt wrapped around his slim waist, black, ripped skinny jeans hugging his hips. He looked healthy but I could tell he skipped a few meals by the way his shirt hung on him.

I typed in an ice cream cone, simply because I felt the need to be nice. The guy looked like he had been through a hell of a lot so I decided I would cheer him up a bit.

"Ok. So a happy meal. Apples or gogurt? Soda or milk?"

"Apples and soda."

My fingers quickly tapped away on the screen as I looked back up at him. "So a happy meal and an ice cream cone. That'll be $5.08 please."

The guy pulled out a wallet and shuffled through it, pulling out dollar bills and change before pausing, the order sinking in. "I... I didn't order an ice cream cone..." He looked up at me, his face confused and angry.

I shrugged in response. "Thought you might want it. Everyone has those days..." I sighed and glanced at my arms quickly before coughing and withdrawing change from my pocket to pay for the cone. Unluckily for me, the guy had looked down at my arms, catching a glimpse of them before I hid the cuts and scars. Though he might not have seen them, I think he got the point.

"My name's Angel, by the way." I took the money from his outstretched hand and placed my own money in his. I paid for the ice cream and then gave him his receipt and change.

"Nico di Angelo," he mumbled, pocketing the money and his wallet. I gave him a small smile, trying to make it as real as possible but I think I forgot how to smile for real. I tried, at least.

He seemed to notice the attempt and his sharp gaze softened. He looked at me closely as I got his happy meal and made his ice cream. I tried to repress the rising anxiety as Nico held me under his gaze.

I finished making his cone and placed it on the counter, next to his hand yet he made no move to grab it. He watched me, eyes soft and searching.

I held my arms close to my side, as so he wouldn't catch a glimpse of my scars. In hopes he wouldn't, at least. I drew in a deep breath, closing my eyes for a second before placing the vanilla ice cream cone on the counter. My gaze flicked up to his for a second before I turned around and rounded up his order.

Placing his happy meal on a tray, I turned around and set the tray in his reach. I expected him to grab his food and walk away, leaving me to myself and the next customers but he just stood there. He watched me with his broken, brown eyes as if he was trying to see my very soul. My very broken soul.

I was self-conscious under his gaze. I found myself stumbling over my words, eyes cast downwards more than half of the time. I found myself holding my arms to my side a lot more, restricting my movements.

When my shift was coming to an end and my replacements were already starting to take over, the Nico guy was still standing there. I shivered when I looked up at him.

As if to escape him, I quickly walked over to the exit and grabbed my hoodie. I went into the bathroom and hurriedly threw my work shirt off and put on my hoodie.

Shoving my hands into my pocket, I left the bathroom, preparing to wait for Jake. But Nico was there as if he knew exactly where I was going to be.

I couldn't handle it anymore. Why the hell was he staring at me and now following me!?

I looked up at him, eyes angry. "What the hell are you staring at?" My hands balled into fists as anger was bubbling in me.

"Hey," Nico raised his hands. "Calm down. I didn't mean to be rude. You just... Interest me, I guess."

"Interest you? Interest you! Oh, so now the McDonald's girl is interesting." I ran my hand through my hair, my fingers refusing to be still. I tapped my leg viciously, praying to anyone out there that Jake would walk over and save me.

"Look, I'm sorry..." The guy looked down, almost ashamed. "I... I thought you were like me... I mean... I think you are like me. In more ways than one..." Nico ran a hand through his messy hair, frustrated.

"Ok... Can... Can we talk sometime? Like... In private where no one can listen in? Where your parents aren't there?"

I winced. Parents. Didn't have those. "I don't have parents," I said bitterly, tears threatening to spill. I looked down and blinked away the wetness, telling myself that I would not cry in front of a stranger.

"Oh..." Nico sounded as if he had an apology on the tip of his tongue. Nu-uh. No way was I willing to accept pity.

"It's fine. I'm used to being alone." I bit the inside of my cheek, debating whether or not to agree to meet up with him.

"As for your question... I guess. I mean, I have nothing better to do than hang out with Jake. Uh... How will we communicate? I don't have a phone so..."

Nico seemed relieved at my answer. "Just come to this McDonald's at 2:30 pm in a few days and I'll find a place we can talk." He looked over at me and bit his lip. "I mean... If that's okay with you?"

Okay... So a complete stranger stares at me then wants to talk to me. Then he offers to meet up back at McDonald's in a few days and he'll find a place to talk. Could he be a rapist? I don't know. He doesn't look like he is, though. Could he want to murder me? Possibly.

Oh well. I'll take my chances.

I shrugged. "Sure. Meet you then." I walked away from him, slightly confused at what just happened.

My hand was on the handle of the door when I heard Jake call from behind me. "Wait up, Angel! I'm coming!"

I opened the door anyway and walked out. I let the door swing close and I waited for Jake to walk through.

"Really?" I heard Jake's voice say as he came through the door. "You couldn't even hold the door for me like a gentleman?"

"Nah," I said, smirking up at him. "I'll leave that to the ladies."

Jake gasped at clutched at his heart. "How dare you! How rude!" His accusing tone didn't match the smile on his face. He laughed and he swung an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, Angel. We have a birthday to celebrate. Movies to watch. Popcorn, pizza, and ice cream to eat. Presents to be-"

I punched his shoulder half-way through his sentence. "I said no presents!"

"And when do I ever listen to you?" Jake questioned, a smirk on his face, eyebrow raised.

I groaned before answering. "Never. You never listen, whether I'm right or not."

"Exactly. You know me so well. Now we must go!"

Neither Jake or I drove a car to work, choosing to walk in the early morning, so Jake grabbed my hand as he literally skipped off to his house.

He literally skipped, no joke, the 3 miles all the way to his house, dragging me behind him. I ran to keep up, his hand never letting go of mine. Curse his long legs and my short ones.

All the way, I kept thinking about the Nico guy and the McDonalds meeting in a few days. Only, of course, when Jake's singing of random, stupid songs didn't penetrate my thoughts.

Now I have a sleepover to look forward to, an actual bed to look forward to. Can't wait. I hope this birthday doesn't suck like the others.


End file.
